The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to racing tracks for toy automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a myriad of toys developed over the years for use by children of all ages. Many of these toys have become classics and have been reproduced again and again. Those toys which have lasted have certain common characteristics. First, they provide a substantial amount of excitement for the child. Second, they are well made and durable so that the child may play with them over a long period of time. Next, they are sufficiently inexpensive so that they appeal to a broad market. Finally, and especially more recently, such toys are safe to use. Meeting all of these criteria has posed a substantial problem for many prior art toys.
A popular type of toy is a gravity powered vehicle which moves down an inclined track, gaining substantial speed, and negotiates some form of racing track layout. Often, a pair of gravity powered vehicles are raced on adjacent tracks to heighten the excitement of the toy with competition. Such arrangements can be quite exciting, but the excitement generated often waxes after a short time. Furthermore, to obtain the optimum degree of excitement, the vehicles must hurtle down the inclined track portion at quite high speeds and may endanger those playing with the toys.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and exciting toy racing apparatus for use with gravity powered vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy racing apparatus for gravity powered vehicles which offers a new form of competition and added excitement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an especially safe racing track layout for gravity powered toy vehicles.